


Pouring harder than rain disasters

by kymyit



Category: Edens Zero (Manga)
Genre: Flash Fic, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25059103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kymyit/pseuds/kymyit
Summary: Raccolta di sette fic per la Weiszguna Week, incentrate ovviamente sulla coppia Weisz/Laguna.Day 1 Tears/Gun - ZombielandDay 2 Chess/Hair - Who knows, maybe...Day 3 Pendants - FarewellDay 4 Arsenal/Sword - Damisel in DistressDay 5 High Heels/Goggles (bonus: handcuffs) - Sopping MessDay 6 Debtor/Hero - When comes the stormDay 7 Actor/Thief - Paparazzi
Relationships: Laguna/Weisz Steiner
Kudos: 1





	1. Zombie Land

**Author's Note:**

> Signore e signori, data l'astinenza da Laguna, ho deciso di proporre la Weiszguna Week. Tutti i dettagli su tumblr e Twitter. Sono sempre kymyit.  
> Non è che ci siano grandi dettagli...  
> Siamo al 4 di Luglio e quindi, letto alla giapponese, 74, ovvero il cap incriminato in cui 'sti due hanno modo di... conoscersi meglio? XD  
> Buona lettura!! ^^

_Pouring harder than rain disasters_

  
**_Zombie Land_ **  
**_(Tears/Gun)_ **

  
Un'onda di mugolii e lamenti sovrastò il silenzio, un oceano di corpi putrefatti dall'odore dolciastro e nauseabondo. Laguna si chiuse il naso, sopraffatto da quella visione di corpi che si muovevano sconnessamente, innaturalmente, emettendo orribili rumori d'ossa e putridume. Ogni parte del suo corpo n'era disgustata, ogni suo senso affetto e disturbato. Se li avesse attaccati frontalmente, non ce l'avrebbe mai fatta, semplicemente erano troppi. L'unica soluzione era farli piangere e ridurli in semplici e immobili pozze d'acqua, ma come?  
I non morti non piangono e tagliarli a pezzi avrebbe solo aumentato il numero di cose striscianti e ripugnanti che l'avrebbero sopraffatto.  
Si appoggiò a una parete di pietra, soppesando le opzioni rimaste. Non ne aveva poi molte...  
Un fischio da sopra di lui lo fece scattare. Una sfera luminosa piovve dal cielo come una meteora nel mezzo dell'oceano di morti. La deflagrazione investì ogni cosa, bruciando tutto, un'enorme pira funeraria che non lasciò altro che cenere e acre fumo.  
Laguna si coprì nuovamente il naso e tossì un paio di volte, con le lacrime agli occhi.  
-Stai piangendo?-  
Si voltò, Weisz era accovacciato sul muro, sopra di lui.  
Se dapprima lo Spirito dell'Acqua si sentì sollevato, poi riprese l'altro a muso duro.  
-Ti avevo detto di tornare sull'Edens!-  
-Ci sono tornato.- replicò Weisz -Ho preso una cosetta e sono tornato.-  
Laguna borbottò qualcosa riguardo alla sua incoscienza e l'altro saltò giù, portandoglisi al fianco e mettendogli un braccio sulle spalle.  
-Non ti avrei mai lasciato indietro, lo sai.-  
Le labbra di Laguna si schiusero in un leggero sorriso che però mal celava la preoccupazione.  
-Lo so.-  
-Torniamo a casa.- concluse Weisz. I due s'incamminarono, lasciandosi alle spalle l'incendio, lasciandosi alle spalle quel paesino maledetto e quel pianeta aberrante.  
Tornarono sull'Edens Zero.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Who knows, maybe...

**_Who knows, maybe..._ **  
**_(Chess/Hair)_ **

Weisz si terse il sudore dalla fronte e riprese a concentrarsi sullo strumento che stava riparando. Gli serviva un cacciavite dalla punta molto più fine per terminare di smontare uno dei pezzi, perciò si sporse oltre il letto per recuperarlo dalla mensola. Nel farlo, non poté non soffermarsi a guardare Laguna, che dormiva tranquillo e beato sotto le sue lenzuola. Non lo aveva svegliato prima e non lo fece neppure in quel momento, aveva un'aria così calma e riposata, che gli dispiaceva infastidirlo.  
Si guardò intorno, osservando una ad una le ragazze dei suoi poster... aveva sempre pensato che un giorno si sarebbe accasato con delle bellezze di quel tipo. Magari una brunetta delicata con le lentiggini o una bionda energica... aveva fantasticato molto su queste cose, ma gli era anche capitato di immaginare sua madre che (nella sua immaginazione) conosceva la fidanzata di turno. Spesso con risultati esilaranti, altre volte assurdi, ma il filo comune era il desiderio che lei approvasse, che fosse fiera di lui.  
Che ci fosse per lui.  
Tornò ad osservare Laguna. Lo Spirito dell'Acqua aveva le labbra schiuse e respirava ritmicamente, piano. I suoi capelli lisci e sottili color del mare erano sparsi sul cuscino tutt'intorno alla testa, in modo diverso dal solito, in modo squisitamente diverso e scomposto. Era bello vederlo mentre perdeva la sua stoica calma, era bello scorgere l'imperfezione dietro la composta perfezione, era... bello. Punto. Gli accarezzò il capo, sorridendo nel sentirlo mugolare e mormorare qualcosa. Fra le altre cose anche un "Weisz ti uccido... " , ma dettagli, era normale amministrazione.  
-Sono sicuro che ti sarebbe piaciuto.- disse piano, sorridendo e stringendo il ciondolo di sua madre fra le dita. -Chissà... se troveremo Mother, forse potrò presentartelo... -


	3. Farewell

**_Farewell_ **  
**_(Pendants)_ **

  
  


-Eri qui, allora.-  
Weisz si voltò piano, lo Spirito dell'Acqua lo aveva raggiunto nel parco della Edens Zero.  
-Che c'è?-  
-Niente, volevo solo sapere dov'eri finito.- rispose. Non aveva un concreto motivo per cercare l'altro, ma non lo vedeva da quella mattina, ed era incuriosito. -Credevo che il corpo di Valkyrie fosse rimasto a Sun Jewel...  \- disse osservando il monumento davanti a sé, costituito da due spade incrociate su una base in pietra riportante il nome dell'androide. Tutte intorno erano state lasciate delle piccole offerte da parte di un po' tutto l'equipaggio. Ovviamente, mancavano quelle di chi era entrato a far parte della ciurma della corazzata spaziale solo di recente e, a dire il vero, era la prima volta che Laguna la osservava con attenzione.  
-Sì, infatti è così, ma abbiamo deciso di costruirle questa scultura nel luogo che tanto amava.- rispose Weisz -E' da un po' che ci penso.-  
-A cosa?-  
-Noi umani abbiamo bisogno di questo genere di cose... - continuò il biondo giocherellando col ciondolo di sua madre -Anche se a volte, ci servono per essere abbandonate.-  
Laguna inarcò il sopracciglio.  
Weisz sospirò.  
-Lasciare un dono è anche un modo per affrontare la morte di qualcuno... e andare avanti.-  
Lo Spirito dell'Acqua tacque.  
-Senza rendermene conto... io sono andato avanti... ma non ho mai davvero detto addio a mia madre. Vorrei dirle: ora sto bene, ma immagino potrò davvero farlo in un'altra vita.-  
-Anch'io... - disse piano l'altro, osservando il proprio pendente -Non gli ho mai detto addio. Pensavo che facendolo sarei impazzito. Sono stato egoista.-  
Weisz scrollò le spalle.  
-Non è egoismo quello... ma adesso... -  
-Adesso gli direi anche io: ora sto bene.-  
I due si guardarono, poi, come a leggersi dentro, si avvicinarono alla tomba di Valkyrie e vi appesero i pendenti, insieme.  
-Noi troveremo Mother.- disse Weisz, osservando i monili.   
Laguna lo strinse a sé, cercando conforto nel contatto fra loro. Quello che sarebbe successo una volta trovata Mother era un'incognita spaventosa. Weisz avrebbe potuto forse riavere sua madre, ma lui? Cosa sarebbe successo a loro due? Forse non voleva davvero saperlo. Voleva pensare al presente e salutare il passato, ma voleva anche riparare quest'ultimo e per fare ciò, il potere era solo nelle mani di Mother.  
-Addio... - disse piano, sorridendo tristemente e intrecciando le dita con quelle di Weisz. Lasciarono il parco insieme, tenendosi per mano, in silenzio.


	4. Damsel in Distress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Io davvero non so perché Ava Max mi ispiri le Weiszguna o i sexy Laguna in generale... sul serio... Ma è così u.u Questa storia non è legata alla prima, quindi Laguna non è diventato lunatico o cose simili.

**_Damsel in Distress_ **  
**_(Arsenal/Sword)_ **

  
  
  


_No damsel in distress, don't need to save me_  
_Once I start breathin' fire, you can't tame me_  
_And you might think I'm weak without a sword_  
_But if I had one, it'd be bigger than yours_  
_(Kings & Queens, Ava Max)_  


  
  


Lo Spirito dell'Acqua si lasciò condurre fino all'infermeria, ma sulla porta si separò bruscamente da Weisz.  
-Faccio da solo.- disse secco, per poi rischiare di finire a terra. Aveva ferite non da poco, anche se non gravi. Il biondo restò a guardarlo ancora con la mano alzata, senza capire, mentre la porta si chiudeva alle spalle dell'altro. Laguna non parlò molto per tutto il giorno, preferendo chiudersi nel suo silenzio piuttosto che dirgli cosa diavolo avesse fatto di male. A dire il vero, Weisz ritenne di non aver fatto proprio nulla, anzi. Ad un certo punto sentì di non sopportare più quell'ingrato comportamento, perciò lo seguì nel nel corridoio degli alloggi e lo bloccò fra sé e il muro.  
-Che diavolo ti prende?!- domandò a denti stretti.  
-Non ci arrivi da solo?- replicò lo Spirito dell'Acqua, anche lui stringendo i denti. -Perché sei venuto ad aiutarmi?-  
-Scusa?!-  
-Perché sei venuto ad aiutarmi, quando ero capacissimo di risolvere la cosa da solo?-  
-E' per questo che sei incazzato? Non posso preoccuparmi per te?-  
Laguna si liberò con un gesto secco.  
-Cosa vedi quando mi guardi?-  
-Non capisco dove vuoi- -Rispondi.-   
-Vedo te.-  
-No. Tu non vedi me. Tu vedi il trucco, vedi il fuori e dimentichi che non sono una fidanzatina da proteggere!-  
-Cosa?! No!- esclamò costernato Weisz -Non sei minimamente una fidanzatina!-  
-Sicuro?-  
Weisz restò a fissarlo come se avesse detto qualcosa di totalmente assurdo.  
-Ti da così fastidio che qualcuno ti protegga?-  
Laguna lasciò cadere le spalle: era così di coccio!  
-Non voglio che pensi che non possa far nulla senza te che accorri in mio soccorso, Arsenal. Ero uno degli Element 4, ti ricordo. Un gradino sotto Drakken Joe.-  
-NON E' AFFATTO COSI'!- sbottò a quel punto Weisz afferrandolo di nuovo e confrontandolo a muso duro, facendo cozzare le loro fronti. -Smetti di usare Drakken Joe come parametro di misura!-  
-Tu stai dimenticando la mia forza!-  
-Ma... -  
Il biondo indietreggiò.  
-No... non è vero... -  
Non lo era... non era sicuro almeno.  
-Quindi è così.-  
-Preferiresti ti lasciassi morire mentre combatti?- Weisz rigirò la frittata.  
-Non è quello che ho detto.-  
Il biondo si grattò il capo, sconsolato.  
-Non puoi chiedermi di non proteggerti, perché sei tu il primo a metterti in prima linea per proteggere tutti quanti. Cerchi sempre di chiudere gli scontri il più rapidamente possibile e di non ferire nessuno più del dovuto. So che sei forte, ma so anche che cerchi sempre di dimostrarlo rischiando la tua vita! Di cosa hai paura davvero?-  
Laguna non seppe rispondere.  
-Questo eroe accorrerà sempre, anche se non c'è nessuno da salvare e questo non cambierà.- continuò Weisz a braccia incrociate. -Forse sono io che sono debole, perché temo di perdere le persone a cui voglio bene. Non tu. Tu riesci a stare calmo di fronte a tutto, ma io non posso. Odio sentirmi così impotente!-  
Tacquero, guardandosi in volto senza trovare parole altre parole, capendosi un po' di più, ma sentendosi anche disorientati. Avevano litigato per molte cose (una più idiota dell'altra) ma era la prima volta che discutevano un argomento così delicato, così intimo e disorientante, perché nessuna delle due parti aveva ragione o torto.  
Come correggere un atteggiamento né giusto, né sbagliato?  
Con un sospiro Laguna ruppe il silenzio.  
-Accidenti, a stare qui sto diventando un idiota... -  
-Credo ti sbagli. Questo è un centro accoglimento per idioti, ci saresti finito comunque.-  
In effetti, avevano un Re Demone carino e coccoloso, una pazza ex dominatrice, un ninja iperprotettivo, un... un Mosco...   
-Sì, forse sì.- ammise lo Spirito dell'Acqua.  
Aprì la porta della sua stanza ed invitò l'altro ad entrare con un gesto del capo ed un sorrisino eloquente.


	5. Sopping Mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa fic non è legata a quella precedente XD Indovinate la guest star u.u

**_Sopping Mess_ **   
**_High Heels/Goggles_ **   
**_(bonus: handcuffs)_ **   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Weisz sudò freddo.  
-Non mi sembra il caso di prendersela così... - protestò.   
Laguna gli girò intorno, accarezzandogli la spalla con un tocco leggero. In qualsiasi modo si vedesse, quella situazione era pericolosa. Le manette tintinnarono, erano ben chiuse e questo significava che sarebbe rimasto bloccato a quella sedia volente o nolente, qualsiasi cosa lo Spirito dell'Acqua avesse voluto fargli. L'aveva attirato con l'inganno nella sua stanza e lui c'era cascato come un pollo, ma non era neppure quello il punto.  
-Tu non ti masturbi mai guardando una rivista?-   
-Sì, ma infatti non me la sono presa.- replicò quello sorridendo, posandogli il piede pericolosamente vicino al cavallo dei pantaloni. I suoi tacchi erano più vertiginosi del solito, più pericolosi del solito. Weisz deglutì sonoramente.  
-Allora, perché questo? Non sapevo ti piacessero queste cose... non credo di essere pronto... - Nel sentire la punta del piede dell'altro accarezzargli il sesso, Weisz si affrettò ad aggiungere -Ok, ok, mi dispiace, la prossima volta non mi masturberò guardando un poster.-  
Laguna scoppiò a ridere.  
-Ti ho già detto che non è quello il punto.-  
-Allora qual'è?-  
Laguna gli mise davanti alla faccia una rivista. Una rivista di nudi maschili.  
-La vita di coppia è fatta di sperimentazione, caro mio.-  
-E devo farti da cavia io?!-  
Laguna inarcò il sopracciglio.  
-Eh? Io so già di essere gay. Sei tu che sei Lagunasessuale.-  
-Questa da dove te la sei tolta?!-  
-Le ragazze lo dicono. E anche i ragazzi. Praticamente lo sanno tutti.-  
-E questo non dovrebbe renderti felice?-  
-Molto.- replicò portando il viso di fronte al suo -Quello che mi interessa è scoprire se ti piace questo o quello o quell'altro. Così poi- gli sussurrò all'orecchio -ti farò bagnare completamente.-  
Il biondo arrossì violentemente.  
-Tu... tu... tu sei il male!-  
-Lo so.- replicò Laguna tirando fuori un paio di goggles. QUEI goggles.  
-Così vedrò proprio tutto, tutto senza che tu ti copra.-  
Weisz era senza parole per lo shock e si sentiva in imbarazzo oltre ogni livello. Dal punto di vista sessuale Laguna era molto più disinibito, molto più sicuro, mentre lui era praticamente un novellino del mondo gay. Ogni maledetta volta che facevano sesso si sentiva impacciato di fronte alla sicurezza dell'altro. Dall'altro lato, il dolce sesso e le fantasie ad esso legato erano una sorta di porto sicuro. Certo aveva immaginato un sacco di volte Laguna nelle pose delle ragazze carine dei poster, scoprendo che queste non reggevano il confronto. D'altro canto, se provava ad immaginare Shiki o Jinn o altri uomini... non era lo stesso.  
Laguna gli mise sotto il naso la rivista. C'era un modello con un tatuaggio sul viso e delle assurde ciglia messo in una posa talmente indecente da fare sanguinare il naso al re dei pornaioli del cosmo. Weisz trattenne il fiato, sentendo lo sguardo indagatore dell'altro su di lui. Il modello non era male, solo... sostituendolo mentalmente con Laguna...  
-Oh, Arsenal si sta risvegliando.- commentò innocentemente l'altro -Saranno le orecchie da gatto o... -  
-Finiscila.- sospirò il biondo, che cominciava a sentirsi eccitato. Sì, aveva avuto un'idea. Sarebbe caduto in battaglia, ma alle sue condizioni. -Perché invece non mi fai vedere qualcosa di nuovo tu?-  
Con uno gesto secco del braccio, Laguna lanciò via la rivista e sorrise col più erotico e malefico dei suoi sorrisi.  
-Allora preparati, perché non uscirai da questa stanza con le tue gambe.-  
-Non aspettavi altro, vero?-  
-Chissà.-  
  



	6. When comes the storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa fic può fare da seguito alla 4a. E' stata difficile da scrivere e avrei potuto farla meglio. Maaaaa... probabilmente ci avrei aggiunto dettagli truculenti e strappalacrime, quindi forse avrebbe stonato col resto della raccolta. Per cercare ispirazione mi sono messa a rileggere RAVE. E perciò, questo scontro è ispirato a quello di Let e Musica vs Uta. E ha un che di Meghindo... ma questo anche per mettere sul serio in difficoltà Laguna... ok, potevo farlo assorbire da un albero (uhuhuh)... ma non sarebbe stato lo stesso u.u

**_ When comes the storm  _ **  
**_(Debtor/Hero)_ **

_ L'amore bagna gli occhi _  
_ L'amore riscalda il cuore _  
_ (L'amore esiste, Francesca Michielin) _

  
  
  
  
  
  
-Arsenal, va' avanti anche tu.- disse Laguna impugnando la sua spada d'acqua, lo sguardo fisso contro l'avversario che aveva innanzi. Alle sue spalle, Shiki sfrecciava verso il loro obbiettivo.  
Sul viso dello Spirito dell'Acqua i simboli dell'Ether Gear iniziarono ad espandersi modificando i suoi tratti, mentre raggiungeva rapidamente l'Overdrive. Weisz osservò Shiki scomparire all'orizzonte, poi tornò a guardare Laguna e il suo avversario.   
-Weisz!- lo riprese lo Spirito dell'Acqua, irritato nel vederlo portarsi al suo fianco.  
-Arsenal.- lo corresse con un sogghigno quello, anche se l'altro non poteva vederlo. -Non farti pregare, Laguna, combattiamo insieme, almeno quest'ultima volta.-  
La corazza prese a modificarsi rapidamente mentre anche Weisz entrava in modalità Overdrive.   
-E voi due pensate di fermarmi qui?- rise il nemico sfoderando il suo devastante potere. L'aria divenne rovente ed ogni cosa intorno a loro inaridì rapidamente, rilasciando sbuffi di vapore bianco. Laguna si chiuse la bocca colto da un potente conato di vomito, sopraffatto dal calore di quelle maledette fiamme, col corpo che ribolliva dall'interno incendiandogli le viscere. Lo stesso doveva essere per Weisz, che sentì le gambe cedere, il corpo all'interno dell'armatura sembrava venire cotto. "Come carne in scatola... " pensò, ma gli venne da ridere.  
Gli venne terribilmente da ridere, perché nel momento in cui ci pensò, capì anche quale poteva essere il punto debole del nemico.   
-Non solo fermarti.- annunciò epicamente -Noi ti faremo proprio sparire.-  
-Puoi lasciare le frasi da eroe a quando lo avremo davvero ucciso?- lo ammonì Laguna con un sogghigno.  
-Scusami, Lovely, è così che funziona l'essere eroi.-  
-Se la metti così, Arsenal... - iniziò, per poi scattare verso l'avversario -Cerca di starmi dietro!-  
Weisz scattò a sua volta.   
Nel cuore di entrambi vi era l'assoluta certezza che non sarebbero scampati alla battaglia, ma anche quella che Shiki sarebbe riuscito a vincere e avrebbe raggiunto Mother. Potevano mettere tutto nelle sue mani, anche le loro vite. E se dovevano cadere, preferivano farlo insieme, combattendo spalla a spalla, affrontando la tempesta a testa alta.  



	7. Paparazzi

**_Paparazzi_ **   
**_(Actor/Thief)_ **   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Il ritorno sulle scene di Laguna aveva portato a qualche inconveniente per la ciurma dell'Edens. I giornalisti di tutto il cosmo avevano fiutato lo scoop e negli ultimi mesi in ogni rivista di gossip, c'era almeno un articoletto sull'attore. Si ripercorreva la sua carriera, le sue esperienze e ci si soffermava, sopratutto, sulla sua vita privata, esaminando interviste e dichiarazioni per scovare dettagli che aiutassero a riempire gli spazi vuoti della biografia dello Spirito dell'Acqua.  
Ovviamente, molto spazio si dedicava alla sua vita molto privata. Quella che si svolgeva sotto le lenzuola. Una volta Hermit aveva scoperto un tentativo di hackeraggio delle telecamere della corazzata. Laguna era seccato come pochi, ma Weisz poteva vedere come il tornare alla luce del sole non gli dispiacesse. Era felice di lavorare, anche se solo per qualche parte minore o qualche spot, ma era anche seccante sgamare strana gente appostata per rubare scatti della vita dell'altro. Quando l'Edens Zero sbarcava in qualche nuovo pianeta, in genere dovevano farlo di nascosto, perché il Signor Pubblico voleva scoprire chi fosse il suo nuovo fidanzato fra Weisz, Shiki o Jinn. Il biondo si trovò infastidito da una foto in cui il sedicente giornalista mostrava inequivocabili indizi sulla relazione fra Shiki e Laguna. E il tutto perché il moro nella foto gli stava sussurrando qualcosa all'orecchio.   
-Ah, sì. Ricordi quando tu e Jinn eravate (s)vestiti da cameriere sexy?-   
Weisz era rimasto di sasso.   
-Mi stupisce sempre saperlo ma... era un'idea di Shiki?-  
-Rebecca mi ha detto che è colpa tua se è diventato così, non ti lamentare.- aveva riso Laguna. Ma poi, quella sera, di fronte ad un altro articolo circa la sua precedente e più delicata relazione, aveva assunto un'espressione pensierosa e malinconica. Weisz era indignato per le illazioni di qualche idiota che non sapeva tenere a freno la lingua, cioè la mano.  
Laguna aveva dimenticato il suo vero amore facilmente?   
Laguna aveva usato le sue doti per scalare la piramide del potere su Belial Gore?  
Laguna era invischiato in una sorta di sordido triangolo amoroso fra il giovane ragazzo e il suo ex capo?  
Le implicazioni di tali ipotesi aprivano ad infiniti scenari, ad infinite e fantasiose ipotesi, che piacevano una meno dell'altra a Weisz, che con irritazione aveva stracciato quella rivista da quattro soldi.   
-Stasera usciamo!- esclamò sbattendo le mani sul tavolo,  Laguna alzò la testa di scatto.   
-Cosa? Sai cosa succederà una volta che entrerai nel loro mirino? Credimi, lasciali tirare ad indovinare e goditi la libertà.-   
Weisz mise su la migliore delle sue facce da culo.   
-Meglio che sappiano che ti ho rubato _**io**_ il cuore. Sono stufo di leggere certe porcate, se proprio devono, che dicano le cose come stanno.-   
Laguna arrossì, colpito.   
-Mi hai... - ridacchiò e Weisz arrossì, aspettandosi la presa in giro per la sparata zuccherosa che gli era sfuggita, ma l'altro disse -Sai che precipiterai in un inferno privo di privacy?-   
-Ci penseremo quando non lo sopporterò più. Da stasera però sarai mio.-   
-Che sdolcinato.-   
-Sei arrossito.-   
-No, non è vero.-   
-Sì che lo sei.- continuò Weisz istigandolo e proseguirono a battibeccarsi per lunghi minuti, come sempre d'altronde.

Il giorno seguente, com'era ovvio, la foto in cui si baciavano fuori da un locale fu in prima pagina.   
Weisz era sconvolto, non tanto dalla foto, o dalla velocità con cui era volata la notizia, ma  -Ora vogliono sapere chi sta sopra e chi sotto?! E poi vorranno sapere le nostre misure, magari?   
-E quanto duri e la tua posizione preferita... -   
-E quella mano sulle mie chiappe?-   
-Diciamo che mi stavo facendo le stesse domande.-    
-Ti risponderò in privato.- replicò Weisz solenne -Non vorrei ci fossero paparazzi nello spazio aperto... -   
Fuori dalla vetrata dell'Edens, la calma era totale, solo le stelle erano testimoni del siparietto (forse), così come le quattro mura di una cabina lo sarebbero state del resto della scena.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
